New Beginnings (Season 5)
by AspiringWriter91
Summary: Season 5 in novel format! Songs are used as titles. Keeping it completely in canon & how the story might naturally progress. For instance, Bonnie's a ghost. Stefan's underwater. Jeremy's alive living with Damon. Damon & Elena are happily together. I am taking some artistic licensing to add more suspense/ romance. Begins in the fall with Elena & Caroline at college. Rated T for now.
1. Change of Seasons

_**Hello there! Before the season starts next fall I decided to write my own version in a novel format. This will be intelligently written and grammatically correct, though some mistakes may occur. I am trying to keep it completely in canon and how the story might naturally progress. For instance, Bonnie is a ghost. Stefan is in the bottom of the lake. Silas is still running around. Jeremy is alive and living in the Salvatore boarding house. Damon and Elena are happily together. However, I am taking some artistic licensing. None of the characters will be OOC. I am fast forwarding the summer months, so you need to use your imagination to fill in the gaps. What I'll post will be more or less "half" episodes with songs as the titles since TVD has such good music :) **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy an alternate "Season 5."** _

* * *

_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another." _  
-Anatole France

* * *

Intense light from the sun was glaring through the windows illuminating the entire room. A few posters hung on the walls. There were textbooks on creative writing and literature placed on the carpeted floor by a wooden bed post. The dorm was quite small and fitting two twin-size beds, desks, and a double-closet overflowing with clothing left barely any walking space. The closet was filled with brand new clothes some with tags still attached. On the wall above a mini fridge was a shelf with shot glasses stolen from the Mystic Grill. The fridge contained blood bags and alcohol shared between the two occupants of the dorm. On the neatly made bed closest to the windows was a school ID with the name Elena Gilbert written below a picture of a brunette, brown-eyed girl smiling back.

At her desk, Elena began writing in her new leather bound journal she picked up at the school store along with her required books. It was August 31st and tomorrow would begin her first day of college classes. She had dreamt of the day her father would help her move into her first dorm room. It seemed like another lifetime ago and her father, Grayson, would never get the chance. Jeremy, her seventeen year old brother, offered instead. During the summer, Elena granted herself an entire day with Jeremy picking up things that were destroyed by the fire. Jeremy got a new Xbox and Elena got an entirely new wardrobe. Another thing being a picture frame which now stood on top of her desk. Inside was an up-to-date picture of the two of them embracing each other.

She tried to focus and write down what was on her mind, but there was too much commotion going on outside her room.

All of a sudden, the door that led to the outside hall swung wide open. Elena turned around and looked up at the familiar face sporting a new short haircut. Needing a new change, Caroline asked her stylist for a shoulder-length, layered bob.

"Elena, you'll not gonna believe what I just heard!" Caroline smiled enthusiastically as she shut the door behind her.

"There's a freshman party on Main Street? I know I heard you talk to the girls down the hall."

Caroline sat down on top of her bed. "Yeah! But, we, like, have to have to go! The key to the full college experience is meeting new people!"

Elena nodded. "You're right. We should _all_ go." She then dialed Bonnie's number on her phone. It went straight to voice-mail. "You know that's the eighth time she hasn't picked up. We gave her all summer to be incognito. I'm beginning to really think something's up."

Caroline glanced down at her shoes and then back at Elena. "Please, Jeremy said she needed a break from everything and everyone. She's with her mom. I'm sure she's safe. Bonnie can handle herself and just because she didn't pick up the phone—"

Elena cut her off. "That's usually means that something bad has happened."

"Seriously? This is the first time in forever that we can actually just exist without worrying that Silas or someone else is out to kill us all." Elena still had a trunk full of weapons and a bottle of vervain under the bed just in case.

"I know. Don't you just find it strange that Stefan and Bonnie both haven't contacted us in a while?"

"Since when do you keep track of Stefan? If I'm not mistaken you've been distracted by the other Salvatore all summer long."

After graduation, Stefan had told Damon and Elena he was taking a road trip and wouldn't be back until the fall for college…or so they thought. With each passing month, Damon grew more suspicious. No one has heard from Stefan since. It was true, Damon had been a little side-tracked this summer.

Elena looked at Caroline with contempt. "Caroline…"

"Sorry, I know. I know. In fact, if you must, invite him over tonight." She then coyishly grinned, "I probably won't end up back here tonight anyways."

Over the summer, Caroline finally broke it off with Tyler. It wasn't fair to him knowing she had growing feelings for Klaus. However, Caroline was excited for a fresh start as a single college freshman, albeit, vampire. There were endless possibilities at Whitmore College.

"Thanks Care, but I wouldn't want to put you out on the second night here."

"Then, you don't mind if I have the room? Just in case…"

Elena rolled her eyes. "If this whole roommates thing is gonna work out, we should set some boundaries."

"Like not letting anyone else touch our mini-fridge."

"Well, yeah," Elena tilted her head to the side, "but you know what I mean." Sometimes, Elena wondered if sharing a dorm with Caroline was the best idea.

Caroline stood up and gravitated towards the door. "I'm gonna go to the student center patio and check out all the clubs and activities. They have interest tables out for freshman to sign up." She paused for a moment. "You think they'd have a Vampire Support Group?"

Elena chuckled. "I highly doubt it. Let me just grab my bag, I'll come with you."

-v-v-

The Salvatore Boarding House was quiet. Jeremy had work early at the Grill while Damon, in his usual black attire, sat in his living room reading a book. A woman identical to his girlfriend took a seat next to him on the couch. "Oh, good you're up." Katherine stated with vexation. "I'll have eggs with a side of toast and some orange juice."

Damon didn't flinch or even glance up at the newly turned human. "Do I _look _like a bed-and-breakfast?" He sighed, "Why are you still here? I thought we went over this already."

"Believe it or not Damon, it's tough finding a competent vampire to feed you his blood without just wanting to kill you beforehand. If it was, trust me, I'd be long gone."

Meredith Fell had also stopped administrating Damon's blood to patients at his request for the time being so Katherine wouldn't go after her.

"No luck at the Vampire Strip Mall huh?"

Katherine pouted but shifted closer towards Damon. "I did, however, pick up on some interesting information on my way out this morning."

Damon rolled his eyes and continued to read _Moby-Dick_ by Herman Melville.

"It has something to do with your brother," Katherine added nonchalant.

"My curiosity is piqued." Damon put the book down. "What is it?"

"I'd tell you, but-"

Damon quickly cut her off. "Katherine, you're human now. There is not a chance in hell that I'm going to give you the opportunity to turn. Spill before I rip your head off."

"Your so-called pal, Silas? Yeah, he isn't a big bag of rocks so much after all."

"He's in a box at the bottom of the lake." Damon was in disbelief. "There's no coming back from that."

"That's just what I've been hearing. Especially with there being so many "animal attacks" in the surrounding areas. Not to mention, what with Bonnie being dead and only little Gilbert being able to contact her...maybe her magic wore off." Katherine stood up, flipping her hair to the side. "I can see I over-stayed my welcome. I'll be going now." She stopped in the middle of the entrance arch.

Damon contemplated this new information for a moment. However, something began to click in his head. His blue eyes widened. "It wasn't Stefan who said he would take a trip this summer away from Mystic Falls."

Katherine turned around just before exiting the front door. "Probably not."

-v-v-

Trees as tall as skyscrapers waved side to side as the brisk wind picked up. The air was moist and the temperature began to fall. The only sound heard for miles was the few taps of raindrops hitting fallen leaves scattered all over the place. A piercing crack in the sky illuminated the spot where a boy laid in a deserted patch of woods. Tangled, unkempt bushes in every direction and bare trees circled the one clear patch of land where he rested.

Too weak to move, his body was gaunt with sunken cheeks from being submerged under water for so long. His skin was the color of ash.

"You look like hell," a voiced called out to him. "Good thing I brought you a snack." The tall blonde opened up a blood bag.

The boy's nose crinkled. He mustered enough strength to open his mouth. The smooth liquid slid down his throat, rejuvenating his whole body back to life. His eyes blinked.

"Caroline?" He croaked. Disoriented, he stood up, wobbling before finding balance. His eyes did a double-take. "How are you..."

Her warm smile seemed like the only brightness in the dark woods. "I came back to find you, Stefan, of course."

Stefan took a swift glance around his surroundings. "I have to find Damon. He needs to know Silas is still alive and that he looks like me. We could all be in a lot of danger."

Caroline's demeanor suddenly changed. "It's too late for that," she answered with dead-pan eyes. "Silas has replaced you."

Confused, Stefan's brow furrowed. "No, it's impossible. Damon would tell the difference."

"He's too busy with Elena to care."

"No! I don't..." Stefan trailed off. His head was still hazy. His thirst was still barely quenched. He needed more blood. "I don't believe you."

"I'll just have to knock some sense into you!" Caroline then knocked Stefan against the head with a branch.

Stefan again re-opened his eyes to utter darkness. He realized he was still underwater locked inside the box. He couldn't scream or move and the pain from thirst was almost too much to bear. He was going mad.

-v-v-

Elena stared up at a large brick building with massive windows and revolving doors. The outdoor patio was crowded with students. Tables upon tables were lined up with different clubs and organizations in alphabetical order. Asians United, Campus Players, GSA, Religious groups, club sports. Flyers were all over the place but most were simply crumpled up and thrown into nearby trashcans. At one table giving away free water bottles stood Matt Donovan. Elena noticed him instantly.

She hastily walked over to his side. Caroline followed suit. "Matt!"

He looked up, recognizing the voice and smiled. "Hey guys. Funny seeing you here."

Elena laughed. "I turned all my applications in late. I practically had to compel my way into Creative Writing 101, but I'm here!"

"I'm so happy to see you!" Caroline hugged him. "How was summer?"

"Rebecca showed me all these places across Europe. It was incredible, but it's good to be back."

"Speaking of the Original where is she now?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms.

"New Orleans, uh, apparently Klaus needed her for something."

"Good the farther away from me, the better." Elena said after picking up a water bottle and taking a gulp.

Caroline glanced around the tables before locking on a specific one with a huge banner attached. "Ooh! Ah! I'm going to be just a minute." Caroline moseyed over to the Student Government Association and signed up for student council.

Matt stared into Elena's eyes. "So, how are you doing?"

"Really good, actually." With Jeremy back from the dead, Elena was able to revert back to herself, although with much more self-assurance and understanding. She was content with her choices. It was then Elena noticed at the bottom of her foot a flyer for a club that specialized in all things the Occult. She bent down and picked it up. "This is strange."

"What is it?"

"_Do you believe in Vampires and Witches? Would you like to know ways to defeat a vampire? If so, come out to the interest meeting 9/5 at 6pm in the Science Building." _Elena paused. "Shane was a professor here who always talked about witches. Maybe some people who liked his class started a club. I doubt it's anything to be worried about."

Caroline walked back and snatched the flyer out from Elena's hand. "Please tell me you weren't thinking about joining the creepy-kids club."

"Caroline, read what is says."

She glanced down at the piece of paper and read the headliner. "Oh. So, we're gonna go?"

-v-v-

A few hours passed and Elena was back at her dorm room debating on what to wear to tonight's festivities. Dropping a few options on her bed, she suddenly heard footsteps out front. She opened the door before the person had a chance to knock.

A tall, attractive man with gorgeous cheek bones, piercing blue eyes, and an affinity for black leather jackets stood in front of her. His black hair was perfectly tousled.

"Damon!" Elena hugged him. His touch sent warmth throughout her whole body. "You're early."

"I wanted to drop by and see the dorm." His eyes peeked around the cramped room. "Next time, compel the RA for a bigger room."

Elena giggled before closing the door behind him. "Caroline wanted the full college experience."

"What do you want?" He whispered seductively.

Elena went up on her tippy toes and kissed Damon. His arms wrapped around her body. Damon then playfully lifted her up and placed her down on the bed. He left a trail of kisses down her neck filling her with desire. Her breath hitched and blood rushed to her cheeks making them a beautiful, irresistible rosy color.

"Damon! Stop it." She grimaced, but couldn't hide her excitement. "Caroline could come back any minute."

"This is why you should have opted for an apartment." Damon caressed her hair gazing at her softly. He couldn't keep his hands off of her no matter how hard he tried.

Elena gently kissed him one more time before slightly pushing him off and sitting up. "So why are you early?"

Damon gave a heavy sigh. "We may have a problem."

Elena could tell by the look in his eyes. "It's Stefan." Elena shook her head. "I knew it." She realized Stefan had yet to come back and with school starting tomorrow, it didn't seem like him.

"My suspicion was confirmed today. I think Silas isn't at the bottom of the ocean and has done something to Stefan."

* * *

**_The title for the episode is Change of Seasons by Sweet Thing. _**

**_Let me know if you think I should continue the story! Next part will have more Jeremy and Bonnie. Thanks!_**


	2. Dead in the Water

Jeremy Gilbert arrived home shortly after his shift ended. It had been a long day of work and with Matt cutting down his hours to attend classes at Whitmore, Jeremy had to pick up the slack. He was thinking about Bonnie while he pulled off his socks and shoes as he reached the upstairs bathroom. Throughout the entire summer, he would talk to her asking each time if there was any possible way to cross back over to this side. Bonnie had been trying to no avail.

After unzipping and sliding off his jeans, Jeremy removed the rest of his clothing. He finally reached for a towel from the closet when Bonnie appeared in front of him.

"Ah! Jeez, Bonnie." He quickly wrapped the towel around his toned physique. It was evident in his facial expression that he was slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, bad time?" Bonnie's mouth curved upwards a little as she gazed at Jeremy from head-to-toe. "I need you to tell the others something about Stefan."

"Can't it wait until after I shower?" Not that Jeremy didn't welcome her presence.

Bonnie continued to stare at Jeremy's cut abs and defined obliques before finally adding, "Sorry, it'll just be a moment. I can't stay long."

A wrinkle in between his eyebrows formed as Jeremy frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I've been conversing with the witches over on the other side. My magic was left unbalanced after I died and the spell I caused Silas to turn to stone broke. He's been killing innocent people all over Virginia wearing Stefan's face. He's angry that the cure has been used."

"Then, we give Katherine over to him. Problem solved."

"It's not gonna be that easy, Jer. Especially since Qetsiyah mentioned that nature needed a balance when he created the immortality spell. Someone that could be killed. A doppelganger. We need to find his descendents. They might be the key to his demise."

Jeremy took a few minutes to process everything. "What about Stefan?"

"All I know is Silas did something to him." Bonnie paused. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Before Jeremy could get in another word, Bonnie vanished out of thin air.

-v-v-

Damon and Elena both sat on top of her bed. Her clothes for the evening were pushed to the side near her pillows. Elena was speechless, deep in thought. She began biting her lip. Shaking her head, she replied, "how is it even possible?"

Damon stood up and began pacing around the room recalling back to early summer. "I should have seen the signs. Stefan mentioned Portland and then he goes to Vegas. He _hates_ Vegas." He took a deep breath. "Katherine was keeping tabs through some of her connections. He was apparently seen recently in a few towns over from Mystic Falls, but I believe otherwise."

All Elena heard was the name, Katherine. She hated her so much and in 80 or so years after leading a normal human life, she'd be gone from Elena's eternal one for good. "Katherine? Why is she…"

"She's been staying in Mystic Falls." He quickly changed the subject. "The witches she kept in contact all say the same thing. Silas isn't in the bottom of the ocean if he ever was in the first place. I think he's been posing as Stefan killing people to gain attention."

Elena was on the verge of hyperventilating. "We have to find Bonnie!"

"There's something you need to know about Bonnie, Elena."

Before Damon could explain, Caroline entered the room. She stared at Elena's outfit. Elena wore dark jeans and a plain blue shirt. "You're going to the party in _that_?!" Caroline had a look of disapproval plastered on her delicate face.

"I can't go. Damon thinks Stefan's in trouble." She glanced back at Damon. "What about Bonnie?"

"Jeremy will tell you all about it. I wish I had better news." He sighed. "Nothing like the start of the new year without the potential of a life or death situation."

Caroline clearly perplexed, added, "Wait, what did I miss?"

After the two filled Caroline in, Elena and Caroline made sure they packed overnight bags. No one would be attending a party tonight.

-v-v-

Outside, the sky was dark as the sun had yet to rise up again. Trees of all different shapes and sizes were almost bare since their leaves had begun to fall on the ground or been brushed up by a gentle zephyr. Birds began to chirp signaling morning had come. His room was in a disarray filled with belongings scattered all over the place. The sound of a car driving down the road a mile away woke Stefan up. He was in his bed next to Elena who was wearing a white silk camisole and plaid shorts.

She laid by his side resting her head on his shoulder. "I've missed this." She breathed without opening her eyes.

"Me too, but if we don't get up we're gonna be late for school."

Elena grumbled. "We can be a few minutes late. High school geometry is not _that_ important."

"High school?" Stefan, sliding the sheets right off the bed, shot straight up. "This is another hallucination. You're not really here."

"What are you talking about Stefan?" Elena gave him a worried look, stood up next to him, and cupped his face in her hands. "Are you feeling okay?"

Stefan backed away, suddenly feeling sick. He coughed up water while his whole room started to magically flood.

He was then at the bottom of the lake, watching Elena as she drowned inside Matt's truck, unable to reach her in time, his biggest regret.

His vampire nature healed his lungs each time they filled up with water but the constant process of suffocation along with his body desiccating was extremely agonizing.

It was in that moment, he knew he was still trapped in the box without a hope of getting rescued. He drifted back into darkness.

-v-v-

On the drive back, Elena received a text from her brother explaining the urgency of meeting at the boarding house. "Jer spoke to Bonnie, Silas is definitely free. Katherine was right." Damon accelerated, swerving in and out of lanes to get home as fast as possible.

Once Damon parked his baby in the driveway, the three of them met up with Jeremy in the spacious lounge room. Caroline and Elena dropped their bags at the entrance arch. Elena hugged her brother before settling down in one of the leather couches. "Where's Bonnie?"

Damon turned to Jeremy indicating through body language not to drop the bombshell that she's dead, but just to relay the message she sent.

While Jeremy talked, Damon went over to the bar and poured two glasses of bourbon. He sauntered over to Elena and handed her a glass before sitting down. The liquid swirled around his glass before Damon took a sip.

"She had to leave, but, uh, she's been speaking to the witches on the other side. Apparently, she upset the balance and her spell broke letting Silas capable of attacking Stefan. She doesn't know where Stefan is at the moment." Jeremy paused. "Bonnie, um, mentioned that because Silas is immortal that nature had to create someone in his image that could die: a doppelganger."

"So you're saying he looks like me?" Elena wondered after taking a swig of bourbon.

"Bonnie didn't go into details. She doesn't know his true face but that whoever his decedents are may be the only ones able to defeat him."

Caroline crossed her arms. "Where does that leave Stefan in all this?"

Jeremy shrugged, having no more information to share. He took a seat across from his sister.

"It's obvious." Damon stated, slamming his empty glass down on the coffee table. "He's in the _damn _lake. Silas is a dick."

-v-v-

It was almost ten at night when Damon, Elena, Jeremy, and Caroline reached the cliff where Stefan had said he was going to drop Silas into the water. A storm was approaching and the group heard the first roar of thunder. Even the ground vibrated ever so often when branches broke off from monstrous trees. Clouds covered the pitch-black sky. The moonlight reflected off the water, like a thousands diamonds glistening, illuminating the night.

Damon was the first to speak. Internally, he was beating himself up inside for not realizing all of this sooner. "Here's the plan. We're going to have to go down to the shore. I'll swim out with Jeremy. I'll retrieve the box. That's when Blondie will get out the blood bags and Stefan will drink until he regains enough strength."

"What if you can't find him?" Elena questioned, apprehensively.

"I'm not leaving until I bring my brother back."

Elena nodded, holding a flashlight pointing towards Damon and Jeremy. "Be careful. Both of you."

Damon took off his jacket and handed it to Elena. The boys started taking off their socks and shoes tossing them aside. Jeremy stripped down to just his suit. Damon and Jeremy then trudged into the water before it was deep enough to swim.

A half hour passed with no such luck. Elena and Caroline were getting anxious. Elena paced around in circles, watching in hopes one of the boys would announce he found the box.

Jeremy swam back closer to the shore where the water wasn't as deep to catch his breath. He was exhausted.

"Are you okay, Jer?" Elena shouted out to him.

He inhaled and exhaled. "Yeah." He then went back under the water. Finally, as Jeremy swam straight down, his hand touch something smooth. His traced the outline of a large rectangular box. He lifted his head out from under the water. "Over here! I found it!" A wave of relief washed over all of them. Damon raced over to the youngest Gilbert.

Moments later, Damon pulled the massive box up onto rocks. He ripped the the locks off and punch a hole in the top before taking it off completely. The two girls ambled over getting a closer look. Damon lifted his brother out of the box and placed him gently down on the ground.

Jeremy, soaking wet, took a few deep breaths before standing next to Damon.

Elena glanced over Damon's shoulder shining her flashlight over Stefan's body. "Oh my God, Stefan!" She knelt down noticing his sunken features. There was no color left in his face at all. His damp shirt and pants stuck to his emaciated figure. His skin looked paper-thin. Stefan appeared lifeless, the image of death.

"He needs human blood...lots of it. Caroline, give me a blood bag." Elena pleaded. Caroline listened and quickly pulled two blood bags out of her backpack. She handed both to Elena.

Damon opened Stefan's mouth as Elena poured the liquid down his throat. It barely brought back any of his natural complexion. Stefan was still comatose. Elena started to shake her head. "We need more, much more." She rubbed her temples. Animal blood wasn't going to do the trick. Elena instantly heard rustling in the woods a few miles away where a camper was collecting branches to maintain his fire.

"Elena…don't." Elena disregarded Caroline's remark and vamp sprinted towards the direction.

A tent was already set up and a man in his thirties was sitting on a stump by the fire he created.

"Hi, I seem to be lost."

The man looked up at Elena, startled. "It's dangerous out here these times at night. Where were you heading, dear?"

Elena took a few steps closer and looked straight into the man's eyes. "Don't say a word. You won't remember any of this. Come with me now!"

A few minutes later, Elena was back with the man following right behind her.

Damon, letting Elena take control, took a few steps away from Stefan.

Caroline had a judgmental expression on her face. "Elena, what are you doing?"

"We don't have enough blood bags. Stefan still hasn't opened his eyes. He needs human blood. Could you imagine what his thirst must be like?"

"I could carry him back." Damon suggested. "There's a fridge full of blood bags back at the house."

Elena took that into consideration before shaking her head again. For all she knew, Silas could appear at any moment and kill them. She wanted Stefan back to normal as quickly as possible. "No, this is the best way." She felt Stefan was in this predicament because of _her_. Elena pulled the unfortunate man closer by his arm. She then swiftly bent the camper's head to the side and bit into his neck. She placed him over Stefan and the blood from the neck wound trickled into his mouth. Stefan's eyes then opened wide and he began feeding.

Stefan finally appeared rejuvenated after draining all the blood from the camper. A few drops of blood dripped down his chin. His cheeks were flushed. He stared up at his rescuers. Stefan spoke a barely audible whisper, "Silas…"

"Shush, save you're energy until we get back home." Elena said. Damon, after putting on his shoes, helped Stefan to his feet and took Stefan's arm placing it over his shoulder. The five of them hurried back to the parked car. Damon carefully let go of Stefan and backed up. "I'll take care of the body." He gazed into Elena's eyes. His piercing blue eyed stare still affected her. Her breathing quickened. "I won't be long." Elena nodded. Damon kissed the top of her forehead before heading back down to the shoreline.

Stefan felt lethargic and still out of it, but for the first time in three months, he finally took a breath of fresh air.

* * *

**_The title of this part was Dead in the Water, by Ellie Goulding. I recommend listening to it while Stefan is hallucinating/getting saved if you happen to reread. I'm being careful in my music selections so there will be key scenes that songs listed as the title should be played alongside. If you like TVD music, check out the ones I post!_**

**_ So, what did you guys think? Personally, I brought Stefan back early since I truly believe the show isn't going to keep him under water long after the premiere. I'm sure some might think so, but if Elena acted OOC, it's called desperation. She's a little bad-ass now so one casualty is sacrifice to save someone she deeply cares about. As always, please review. I love, love feedback! _**

**_Stay tuned for the next episode. __"_**_**Promo-" Elena, Matt, and Caroline attend the Occult meeting and find out upsetting news. Damon visits Whitmore and steals all of Shane's research on Silas...  
**_


End file.
